Internal combustion engines are widely utilized as a means of extracting power from fuel sources. For example, four-stroke piston engines are commonly utilized to combust fossil fuels and generate power from expanding gases to propel automobiles.
Various attempts have been made to improve the performance of internal combustion engines. For example, attempts have been made to reduce pollution emissions, such as unburned hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide, and nitrogen oxides, by recirculating exhaust gases back to the engine for recombustion. Further, steam injection has been utilized to decrease pollutants and to improve efficiency and performance of internal combustion engines. In addition, pre-compression of intake gases, such as by using turbochargers and superchargers, has been utilized to increase the power output of combustion engines.
Each of the above-noted attempts at improving engine performance has met with some success; however, many of the corresponding designs are expensive to install, are bulky, have many moving parts, and can require frequent maintenance and repairs. For example, some designs require a plurality of conduits to route exhaust gases and/or compressed gas. In addition, many require expensive high-speed blowers or compressors to compress the gases. Some require complicated cam and valve arrangements to precisely time the introduction of steam and/or compressed gases. Further, some utilize an external heat source to pre-heat the gas and/or steam prior to introduction into the engine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combustion engine having improved performance characteristics. It is a related object to provide a combustion engine having improved power output, enhanced fuel economy, and/or decreased pollution emissions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which performs at least one of the above-noted functions and which can be installed on an existing combustion engine without extensive modifications to the engine.